Think of me
by EvilSis
Summary: It was the one thing that they asked of each other. If one was to leave, would the other think of them. Would they think of the good times? Would they remember and would they miss them? BB&Rae Songfic please R


**A/N: Ok this is my attempt at a songfic. I really want to do this songfic but I have no idea how to go about it, so I've done this like as practise. So I would be hugely grateful if you all could review and let me know what's worked or what's missing or whatever. Anyhoop with that said I hope you enjoy X**

**

* * *

**

**Think of me**

Beast Boy stood in the common room, a back pack full of his things at his feet. He had been called away on a mission to help his former team The Doom Patrol and it was unsure when he would be coming back. He was now saying his good byes to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye._

"Well this is it guys" Beast Boy said.

"Oh friend Beast Boy I shall miss you so much!" Starfire cried, hugging Beast Boy in her iron grip, her eyes shining with tears.

"Me…too…Star" Beast Boy said, gasping for air. Starfire reluctantly let go of her friend and sniffed loudly, the tears now in full flow.

"It sure is going to be quiet without ya BB" Cyborg said coming over and picking up his small green friend in a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Beast Boy smiled.

_Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try._

"Be careful out there and remember we're only a call away if you need us" Robin said shaking hands with Beast Boy.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" reassured Beast Boy, undaunted by the mission ahead of him.

There was a moment of silence as they all looked at each other as if storing this moment away in their memories. Except they all knew that there was something wrong, something missing from this moment.

"Where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

_  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
If you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

Beast Boy walked down the corridors of the Tower towards Raven's bedroom. There was nothing that was going to stop him from saying goodbye to her; even if she was hiding in her room. Beast Boy was unsure if Raven was being uncaring by not coming to say goodbye or that she was avoiding the whole thing and didn't want to say goodbye.

At last he came to her door and stopped, his hand hovering in front of the door. Nerves suddenly took hold of him and he realised he was going to find this harder then he first thought. But there was still no way he was going to just walk away without saying goodbye. Taking a deep breath Beast Boy knocked on the door.

_  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
_

Raven sat on her bed within her room. Though the sun shone brilliantly outside, Raven sat in the dark, her curtains tightly drawn. She knew that Beast Boy was leaving and that there was no way of knowing when he would back. She also knew that right now he was saying goodbye, while she sat alone in her room. She hadn't intended to remain within her room. She had infact made it half way to the common room, where she knew that they were all saying goodbye. But something had stopped her. She found herself suddenly moving away from the common room and returning to her room. She didn't know why she had done that, all she knew was that she didn't want to say goodbye.

_But if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . . _

A knock came from her door and Raven could hear a voice calling to her on the other side. Closing her eyes, she found herself wishing that this wasn't happening. She had dreaded this moment but she couldn't remain in her room any longer, especially as he was now outside her door. Taking a slow breath in and out, Raven opened her door. 

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things 

_Might have been . . . _

"Raven are you in there?" Beast Boy asked, knowing full well that she was in there.

Slowly the door opened and Beast Boy could see Raven standing on the other side. Her hood was up so that he unable to read her facial expression, all he could see were her large amethyst eyes looking back at him.

"What are you doing in there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Reading my book" Raven lied, her voice deadpanned.

"Well I'm going now" he said but he received no reply. Raven merely looked at him seemingly expressionless. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel hurt by this. He never thought that Raven hated him so much to not even care if he left.

Taking her silence as final, Beast Boy turned to leave but stopped. He didn't know why Raven was acting like this but he couldn't bring himself to just walk away. He couldn't just leave without saying anything. 

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned. 

"Look I know we haven't always got on" Beast Boy said turning around to face Raven, "but you're still my friend, one of my best friends. I know I annoy you and stuff but there has been some good times, haven't there?"

_  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind._

Raven didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to. She didn't even know herself why she was acting this way. All she knew was that everyone she had ever said goodbye to had never come back. And though she found it hard to admit this to herself, it was the one thing she didn't want to say to Beast Boy.

"You're probably going to be glad for the peace and quiet with me gone," Beast Boy continued, "but I'll miss you, even if you wont miss me."

_  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do _

Before she even realised what was happening, she had Beast Boy in her arms, holding onto him tightly.

"Don't go" she whispered in his ear, her arms around his neck. She could feel his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as she did.

"I have to" Beast Boy said solemnly.

"I know" Raven closed her eyes, "I hate goodbyes."

"This isn't goodbye" Beast Boy said pulling back so that he could look at her, "I'll be back before you know it, this is a see you later."

Reluctantly Raven let go of Beast Boy. He smiled warmly at her as he picked up the back pack that had fallen to the floor when she had hugged him.

"See you later then Rae" Beast Boy smiled.

_There will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

Raven watched as Beast Boy walked down the corridor and up towards the roof of the Tower. Though she would never admit this to anyone, she was going to miss him. The Tower was just going to be too quiet without him and she just couldn't bear the thought that he might never return.

_  
Flowers fade,  
the fruits of summer fade,  
they have decisions, so do we_

"Goodbye Beast Boy" she softly whispered.

_But please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me! _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I also don't own the song 'Think of me' which is from the 'Phantom of the Opera' they're all owned by...well the people that own them. Basically I don't own them ok? Good, I'm glad we cleared that up :P**

**Thanks for reading and please review EvilSis X**


End file.
